Hidden love
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Al seguir mirando esas fotos no pudo en esta ocasión evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas, de esas lagrimas que había acumulado en años, víctima del dolor, de amar y no tener: ¿Athena, donde estas?
1. El inicio

**Hidden love**

 **Summary:** Al seguir mirando esas fotos no pudo en esta ocasión evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas, de esas lagrimas que había acumulado en años, víctima del dolor, de amar y no tener: ¿Athena, donde estas?

* * *

 **El inicio**

* * *

Era una fría mañana de lunes allí, en un lugar alejado de la civilización, en medio de las montañas, donde se respiraba un ambiente de armonía con la naturaleza. Y si bien el antiguo dueño del dojo había fallecido hacia unos años, el estilo se había procurado mantener tal como él lo había querido tener en vida, al menos en el aspecto exterior:

Ya que en uno de los cuartos de esa torre, se encontraba un tipo de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color despertándose con un intenso dolor de cabeza, a la vez que un olor penetrante inunda sus sentidos, olor al que ha estado acostumbrado desde hace años, cuando inicio su miseria.

Va avanzando por su cuarto, va rumbo a la nevera a tomar un poco más del que se ha vuelto su liquido favorito -alcohol-, lo agarra, y está a punto de tomárselo de no ser porque en su improvisada mesita de noche logra divisar algo que le llama la atención: un álbum de fotos. Lo abre, lo empieza a ver, y encuentra una en particular con la cual los ojos se le llenan de nostalgia al recordar esos felices momentos. Tal como si fuera ayer...

* * *

 **Serie de flashbacks**

Aun recuerda el día que la conoció: eran el -en ese entonces un puberto- y el maestro ya entrado en años, contra una autentica mole humana. No parecía haber forma de vencerlo.

No hasta que apareció ella: de su misma edad, cabello purpura y un poder psíquico tal que venció al gigantón con un solo movimiento.

Y en ese preciso instante el cayó enamorado de ella, sin saber en ese momento que eran las reencarnaciones de dos seres poderosos:

Una diosa de la justicia y su escudero, el guerrero del Dragón.

Convivieron juntos durante años bajo la tutela del maestro Chin.

Posteriormente se les unieron Bao y Momoko.

Eran una familia particular, no cabe la duda.

Así como tampoco se podía dudar su amor por la chica de cabello purpura, cosa más que obvia para todo mundo... menos para ella.

No por nada en algunos radicales clubs de fans de Athena el era considerado el enemigo #1.

Pero no importaba: si su crimen era amarla, era más que culpable.

* * *

Pasaron años antes de poder decidirse por completo a declararle su amor sin rodeos. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por:

 _"Hermano, el maestro. Esta grave"_

El conciso mensaje de Bao hizo reaccionar a los dos discípulos más veteranos, quienes se trasladaron de inmediato a ver a su instructor.

El anciano estaba recostado en la cama, tosiendo cada vez más fuerte. Sus alumnos lo veían con tristeza: sabían que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

-Niños, no me vean así. Todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Y sinceramente, me sorprendió llegar a esta edad...- dice con una risa cansada.

-A todos les he dejado lo mejor de mis conocimientos y habilidades, es lo que les puedo heredar... solo algo más: necesito hablar a solas contigo Kensou- añade el maestro dando a entender a los otros que se retiraran por un momento, a lo que obedecen y salen del cuarto, dejándolos a ellos dos... en apariencia:

-Se que están tras la puerta, no necesito verlos para saberlo-, vuelve a hablar Chin, haciendo que ahora sí, se alejen del cuarto.

-Kensou, hijo mío...

-Maestro...- responde el aludido.

-Se que te di una crianza muy peculiar, pero puedo decir con orgullo que has superado mis expectativas. Puedo estar tranquilo de dejar el dojo en tus manos.

-No, no es necesario que lo haga, va... va a sobrevivir, ¿verdad?

Mas el mayor siguió hablando:

-Vigila a los menores... sé que tienen una buena interacción y pueden terminar juntos, pero hay que ir paso a paso.

-Por favor, no me pida eso-, suplicaba el castaño ya entre lagrimas.

-Y una cosa más hijo mío... es sobre Athena.

Kensou mira extrañado al maestro:

-Ve por ella. Enamórala. Conquístala. No tendrán un camino fácil con el asunto de sus poderes, lo tengo claro, pero recuerda siempre mis palabras: la tormenta es dura para pasar por ella, pero la calma hace que valga la pena.

-Maestro...

-Así es hijo. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida. Y sé que ustedes... estarán... bien...

-¡NO! ¡MAESTRO, DESPIERTE, POR FAVOR! ¡MAESTRO!

* * *

Fueron días muy difíciles después del fallecimiento del maestro, sobre todo para Kensou, quien tomaba su lugar como líder del lugar y estaba haciendo la transición.

Sin embargo, no estaba solo: Athena, Momoko y Bao lo ayudaban en esta nueva etapa por iniciar.

Algo de remodelación -aunque sin perder la esencia original, un poco de promoción al dojo -aunque esta no produjera resultados inmediatos- y estaba casi todo listo.

Tanto así que se podían dar un tiempo de diversión los cuatro afuera del dojo frente a una fogata:

-Muy bien hermano, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad-, responde Kensou.

-¿Cuantos panecillos te has llegado a comer de golpe?- pregunta Bao.

\- Hmm, veamos... 27.

-¿27?- exclama Momoko.

-Si, 27, de eso hace ya un tiempo: tenía una edad como la de ustedes, ¿verdad Athena?

-Si, aun recuerdo la cara de los organizadores de ese torneo. La verdad que no sabía si sentir risa o vergüenza.

-¡Hey!

-Bien, bien- interrumpe la castaña, -Athena, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Bueno, te reto...- se le asoma una sonrisa diabólica- a que beses en los labios a Kensou.

-¡¿QUE?!- Exclamaron ambos aludidos al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de ambos había tomado un color rojizo intenso, producto de la sorpresa de este reto.

Y si bien esta era una oportunidad dorada para el chico, no quería presionarla, por lo que no se animaba a hacerlo...

Y por andar pensando mucho, fue sorprendido por la pelipurpura, quien sin avisar lo besó frente a los chicos, quienes de algún lado sacaron los celulares y capturaron ese momento épico.

* * *

Después de otro rato de jugar "Verdad o reto" decidieron irse a dormir, quedándose Kensou al último para apagar la fogata, ya que ahora como responsable del dojo debía vigilar su seguridad.

Y ya habiendo apagado el fuego, se disponía a ir a su nuevo cuarto -el que era del maestro- de no ser por un jalón que recibió:

-Que... que paso... Athe...

Y sin avisar nuevamente, ella lo besó.

Para él, fue como volver al paraíso, dos veces en la misma noche.

Una vez terminado el contacto, ella decidió hablar:

-Perdón por arrastrarte así, era necesario. Hace rato, al sentir el contacto de tus labios con los míos, sentí algo... una especie de corriente eléctrica, algo incluso fuera de lo normal entre parejas. El maestro me dijo en vida que cuando sintiera esa sensación era porque esa persona era especial. Y hoy me di cuenta que esa persona... eres tú. Dime... ¿lo sentiste?

Kensou no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando ¡Athena se le estaba declarando! Debía recordar agradecer a Momoko por ese reto.

-Athena... No puedo decir que lo sentí... solo en ese momento... no, porque yo lo he sentido siempre. Te amo. Si, te amo. Desde el día que te conocí. Por eso siempre he andado a tu lado, haciendo todo lo que pidas, sin duda alguna. Si sentí esa corriente, pero no me hacía falta sentirla para saber que tú eres la mujer de mi vida.

-Kensou...

Y ante eso, ahora el aprovecha para besarla, expresándole con esta acción toda la clase de sentimientos que había resguardado por años, y que ahora iba a desatar.

Mas no obstante, su relación debía ser secreta, debido primeramente, a la prensa de espectáculos -él debió recordar el status de su ahora novia para aceptar la decisión-, y además, por la incapacidad de ambos de expresar a los otros dos menores que ahora eran pareja.

No hay duda, esos fueron los mejores días en la vida de Kensou: esos paseos a escondidas -de Bao, de Momoko, de los paparazzi...-, esas citas a solas en el dojo, esas apacibles y tranquilas noches de sueño, para después ir conociendo más profundamente cada extremo de la suave piel de Athena, parte por parte, a la vez que ella también palpaba su anatomía y avanzaban en esa particular danza de dos.

Sin embargo, esos días terminarían.

Lo recuerda perfectamente: ya estaba oscureciendo, él se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles del dojo, ansioso de ver a su amada Athena y expresar con acciones lo que a veces con palabras -debido a su torpeza- no podía decir.

Ya un tanto avanzada la noche, ella llega con una expresión ansiosa, donde le quiere decir algo, pero Kensou tiene otros planes: la va desvistiendo poco a poco, mientras las palabras que Athena iba a decir queda en nada.

Se entregan, con amor, con pasión, con locura, una vez más. Sentía esa necesidad de expresar su amor de todas las formas inimaginables que ignoró por completo a su conciencia en ese momento sobre un extraño presentimiento que terminó por olvidar.

Sin embargo, y para tristeza de ambos, esa vez que se sintió amo y sirviente de Athena sería la última hasta la fecha.

Desde entonces, ella no había sido vista otra vez.

* * *

 **Fin de Flashbacks**

Al seguir mirando esas fotos -sobre todo la que Bao les saco en el juego de verdad o reto, que de alguna forma consiguió- no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, de esas lágrimas que había acumulado durante esos años, víctima, del dolor, de amar, y de no tener:

-¿Athena, donde estas?

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	2. Fin del túnel

**Antes de continuar con el siguiente capitulo, quiero agradecer a quienes se han tomado la molestia en leer este fic, y en particular a _edsongviera_ por tu review: **

_**É muito bom saber que pessoas de outros lugares e que falam outra língua lêem esta fic, isso me faz sentir muito bem e me encoraja a continuar escrevendo.**_

 _ **PD. Espere surpresas...**_

 **(Espero haberlo dicho dicho bien en portugués, si no, es culpa del Google Traductor)**

 **Ahora si, el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Fin del túnel**

* * *

-¡Por favor Kensou!

De repente el aludido recibe el golpe de un cojín de la recamara, el cual lo hace salir de su letargo en el que se había sumido tras el clamor desesperado y voltea a mirar a quien le había lanzado el cojín, quien venía a su cuarto acompañada de su ahora pareja... quien diría que esos dos ya crecieron.

-¿Que, que paso?- pregunta Kensou con una calma que exaspera a Momoko.

-En serio, no puedes continuar así. No has sido el mismo desde que quedamos nosotros tres...

-Ni lo volveré a ser, niña. Nunca más.

Momoko simplemente no podía entender porque Kensou se dejaba hundir tanto simplemente porque alguien hubiera desaparecido, mientras que Bao, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación parecía entender el verdadero motivo de su tristeza -a pesar de que en su momento nadie había dicho nada-, por lo cual hizo la seña a su chica de que estaría en el afuera del dojo para esperarla y partir al pueblo por provisiones: no quería sospechar nada fuera de tiempo, prefería que cuando su "hermano" se sintiera listo, lo revelara.

Una vez que Bao salió, Momoko solo soltó un suspiro antes de salir:

-No sé si algún día puedas volver a ordenar tu vida, pero al menos ordena algo aquí. El maestro no querría verte así...

-Con el respeto que se merece, a él lo llegamos a ver igual o peor con el alcohol.

-Pero siempre estaba para nosotros cuando lo necesitábamos. Es lo único que te pido, no te hundas en la oscuridad.

Hubo un silencio en el cuarto, mientras Kensou reflexionaba esas palabras

-Además, aunque no nos guste, tenemos que aceptar que ni siquiera los paparazzi o la gente se espectáculos sabe su paradero... tal vez... posiblemente...

No. No podía ser eso posible. El castaño nunca se había rendido, e insistía:

-¡ATHENA NO ESTA MUERTA!

Grito Kensou con todo el coraje contenido, a la vez que se paraba de la cama, negando siquiera esa posibilidad.

La castaña sabia que el ya no iba a razonar una vez llegado a ese punto, así que mejor decidió salir de allí, mientras soltaba un suspiro: solo un milagro haría que Kensou saliera de ese hoyo.

Una vez que ella se retiro, el ahora maestro volteo a ver su cuarto. En pocas palabras, este era un verdadero asco: viejas botellas de sake -heredadas por el maestro, las cuales debido al consumo por parte de Kensou no quedaron como antigüedades-, restos de comida, un olor nauseabundo a alcohol... un verdadero desastre.

Todo se había hundido: ahora trabajaba como maestro del dojo, aunque sin llegar al nivel de su mentor, por lo que empezó a usar el sake que le había sido heredado pensando que esa era la solución para enseñar a los pocos alumnos que tenia: si al maestro le funcionó, a el también, ¿no?... mala idea, lo único que logró fue que esos pocos discípulos huyeran del lugar.

Así que desesperado, arrastró a Bao y a Momoko a un torneo KOF -clandestino, por cierto- con dos únicos propósitos: obtener algo de dinero y rastrear en donde fuera el paradero de Athena.

El primer objetivo... resultó a medias: no avanzaron a segunda ronda pero obtuvieron algo de dinero, que hubiera sido más si Kensou -quien ahora mezclaba algo de su estilo de pelea propio con el del fallecido maestro Chin, producto del sake del cual ahora no se despegaba- no hubiera perdido la última pelea de la primera ronda contra Duo Lon.

Y el segundo: completamente un fracaso. El castaño no escatimó esfuerzos en cuanto a buscar a cualquiera que conociera a Athena o que la hubiera visto, siquiera para obtener una pista: la prensa de espectáculos, Hinako, Malin, Kusanagi, Jhun... no, nadie sabía nada de ella. Parecía no haber huella alguna de Athena Asamiya en el planeta.

A su regreso a casa, no hizo otra cosa sino sumirse en el alcohol -aun más de lo que ya estaba-.

Y ahora, parecía que la única opción era olvidarla por completo. Opción dolorosa pero real. Aunque Kensou nunca lo iba a poder hacer.

Por el momento, decidió acomodar su cuarto con tal de que luciera medianamente decente y no pareciera un bar de mala muerte en Hong Kong después de una pelea.

Acomodo los muebles. Limpio las mesas. Aromatizo de manera saludable el lugar. Y después de como tres horas de arreglar su cuarto y el resto del dojo, al fin estos quedaban limpios. No lo había tenido así desde que... si, desde que Athena estuvo allí por última vez, amándola, haciéndola suya y perteneciendo recíprocamente a ella.

Era inevitable, todos los recuerdos lo llevaban a su musa, su ninfa, su dama.

Nunca ha podido olvidarla.

Tanto así, que no podría engañar a Athena, ni salir con nadie más para intentar dejarla atrás. Y no le importaba lo que pensara la gente: los mismos que antes creían que era un chico tonto, ahora creen que es un borracho de primera.

Pero nadie, nadie lo ha conocido como ella.

Allí se hallaba Kensou, en medio del dojo, tratando de meditar, siendo un completo fracaso el intento. No podía concentrarse en lo más mínimo cuando ella venía a su mente.

En eso, escucha que alguien toca a la puerta de entrada.

Le extraña que alguien venga allí a ese lugar remoto, por lo que movido por la curiosidad, decide ir a abrir la puerta:

-Buenas tardes, ¿que se le ofre... ce?

El queda sin habla al ver más detenidamente a la persona que estaba enfrente, cubierta con una capa de tela color negra, usando una peluca verde y vestida de pantalón negro y camisa roja: esa piel tersa, esos ojos color purpura, esos exquisitos labios... acaso, ¿podría ser?

-Hola Kensou-, responde la persona aludida al ver como se queda estático mirándola fijamente, como si de una aparición o un espectro se tratara.

-¿E... Er... Eres tú?-, Pregunto el hombre a la persona.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo entre ambos.

-Si Kensou. Soy yo, Athena.

Este no espero un segundo más para darle un abrazo a Athena y volver a sonreír como no lo había hecho en años.

Sin embargo, el castaño reparo en ese momento en un detalle: Athena traía algo en sus brazos envuelto en una sabana roja, por lo cual no lo había podido abrazar como hubiera querido. Y una vez después del abrazo, Kensou noto ese detalle.

-Eh... Athena-, dijo señalando a quien tenía en brazos, quien por cierto estaba durmiendo recargada en ella: -¿quien... es...?

La mujer se dio cuenta a que se refería, y fue donde supo que era hora de la verdad, destapando ligeramente lo que llevaba en brazos:

-Oh cierto... Kensou... -no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo expresar esta revelación, - ...ella es Minerva... nuestra hija.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	3. Hija

**Gracias por su atencion a esta historia, ver que se le considera y se opina libremente.**

 **Y en cuanto a tu review** _ **edsongviera** ,_ **te puedo decir que la inspiracion del nombre de Minerva es sencilla:**

 **Recordemos que en el mundo SNK, el personaje de Athena -la original, de la cual es descendiente la actual- tiene relacion con la mitologia griega -por algo nos suena el nombre de la diosa Atenea-.**

 **Tiempo despues los romanos adoptaron buena parte de la mitologia griega, pero con nombres propios -si, el copypage ya extistia desde los dias de los romanos...-.**

 **Y el nombre que los romanos le dieron a Atenea en su mitologia, adivinen: fue Minerva.**

 **Basicamente uso el nombre de Minerva como hija de Athena -y Kensou- en varios fics, para mostrar la interrelacion entre madre e hija.**

 **Espero que esta larga explicacion sea satisfactoria -lo siento, hoy no tuve tiempo de traducirlo-.**

 **Ahora si, el capitulo de hoy:**

* * *

 **Hija**

* * *

Si a Kensou le hubieran dicho esa mañana que más tarde tocaría a su puerta el amor de su vida, quien había desaparecido por años, y que además de eso trajera una niña que al parecer era su hija... se hubiera sentido ofendido de la broma de bajo gusto que le hubieran tendido, y dependiendo el caso, hasta liberaría algo del poder del Espíritu del Dragón para enseñarle una lección.

Pero no, esa era la realidad.

Athena se quedo expectante al ver como Kensou parecía mirar hacia el vacio, tratando de asimilar y procesar toda la información recibida... sin gran éxito:

-Ella... Tu... Yo... Nosotros...

Athena, al ver su cara de incredulidad, decide destapar por completo a la pequeña niña de cabello purpura dormida que traía en la sabana roja, para que la viera por el mismo.

-Si... nuestra hija.

La mirada de Kensou se dirige a la pequeña Minerva, a la cual se le queda mirando con una ternura que no había mostrado en años, detalle notado por Athena, quien vio el cambio inmediato en su expresión facial al regresar la felicidad en comparación con el rostro triste y deprimido que le vio cuando les abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, una ráfaga helada de viento los hizo volver a la fría realidad, por lo cual el castaño les dio el pase a sus huéspedes para continuar la conversación, y aclarar ciertas dudas.

* * *

-¿Te... acuerdas que sospechábamos de Bao y Momoko?

-Ahh... ¿si?

-Bueno, digamos que ya es canon.

-¿Qué?

-Si, al parecer tu desaparición los unió... y con lo desesperado que yo estaba en tu búsqueda ellos hallaron cosas en común… y ahora no los puedes separar ni de broma.

-Nunca imaginé que viviría para ver algo como eso.

-No te preocupes. Yo dije lo mismo-, respondió Kensou al pasar de largo el dojo, previo a entrar a la cocina común. -Pero dejemos eso para después. Athena: bienvenida a casa.

Ella entro, aun con Minerva en brazos, para admirar el lugar, tal y cual lo recordaba hace dos largos años. Kensou también entro, cerrando la puerta, mientras pensaba que era lo que iba a decir. Pero en eso, alguien había despertado: abre sus ojitos cafés, voltea hacia todos lados, se le hace nuevo el lugar y mira a la persona que conoce, hablando con su vocecita infantil:

-¿Mami, donde estamos?

Sigue mirando y cruza miradas con Kensou, a lo cual vuelve a preguntar:

-¿Mami, quen es él?

Athena sabe que debe dar respuestas, sin embargo necesita preparar el terreno para que todos lo asimilen:

-Mira, Minny: El es Kensou. Estamos… en su casa. ¿Que te parece si platico con él un momento en la cocina mientras tu comes un poco de panecillos de dulce con un poco de leche?- Responde Athena mientras le da una pequeña bolsa roja con panecillos y un botecito de leche, a lo que "Minny" asiente con gusto y se queda comiendo mientras los adultos van al cuarto de Kensou.

* * *

Una vez dentro del cuarto y que Athena se quitara la peluca verde, mostrando su cabello natural color purpura, sabía que era hora de las explicaciones.

-Athena... no sabes cuanto sufrí buscándote, solo para no encontrar nada. ¿Donde estabas? ¿Que hiciste? ¿Por que te fuiste?

Hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de conocer a Bao y Momoko, que Athena no había visto a Kensou llorando:

-Crees que a mí no me dolió esto...

-Entonces, ¿por que desapareciste?

Athena derramo una fina lágrima, que no obstante fue notada por Kensou:

-Lo siento... no quise...

-No te preocupes. Quien tiene que disculparse soy yo...- Toma un poco de aliento: -¿Te acuerdas del asunto de nuestros ancestros y lo del Espíritu del Dragón?

A Kensou le vino una ligera memoria a la mente:

-Continua.

-En esos tiempos en los que tuve que partir, presentí que la maldad en torno a nosotros aumentaba con rapidez. Lo presentía especialmente cada vez que tú y yo estábamos juntos, y lo confirmé en esa noche: venían por ambos, no sé cómo, pero pretendían usar nuestros poderes. Y considere que teníamos que estar en lugares distintos por un tiempo. Y como tú no podías apartarte mucho del dojo por ser ahora el maestro, yo era quien tenía que partir.

-Pero Athena... no tenías que haberlo hecho. Lo hubiéramos podido solucionar juntos...

-Lo sé. Pero no quería arriesgarte, no a ti...

Al castaño se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esa parte.

-Así que la única opción que tenía era partir de China y de Japón y tomar otra identidad mientras pasara el problema. Eso era lo que venía a decirte la última noche que nos vimos, aunque nos doliera a ambos... pero tú tenías otros planes... planes que... resultaron en Minerva.

-¿Donde estuviste?- pregunta el castaño.

-Kazajistán.

-¿Kazajistán?

La ahora madre asiente.

-¿Como le hiciste para sobrevivir?

-Viví en un departamento, trabajando a medio tiempo en un restaurante a las afueras de Astana. Fue difícil compaginar el trabajo y los primeros meses de Minerva, pero logré sobrevivir hasta que recibí un mensaje de parte de un tal Duo Lon, diciendo que quien nos buscaba por el poder del Espíritu y de nuestros ancestros había sido eliminado y podíamos volver tranquilamente.

La pelipurpura agarra la peluca en su mano:

-Gracias a esta peluca verde nadie logro notar que la grande y desaparecida Athena Asamiya era quien los estaba atendiendo en una cafetería.

Ambos esbozaron una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Y... que hiciste cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada?

-No podía decirle a nadie que me conociera, por lo mismo de los poderes, no quería arriesgar a la bebé a que fuera un imán para quienes querían el poder del Espíritu del Dragón, y además descendencia de guardián y diosa. Y odio admitirlo... me llego a pasar por mente la idea de un aborto.

A Athena se le hace un nudo en la garganta al siquiera mencionar eso:

-Pero entonces recordé algo: lo que me comentaste una noche aquí después de hacer el amor, que si formábamos una familia y teníamos una hija la llamarías Minerva. Descarte de inmediato la idea: no podía hacerle daño, no a mi hija... y menos del hombre que aun amo.

Cualquier reprensión que quizás tuviera Kensou en mente con la mención de aborto se quebró de inmediato al oír eso:

-¿Aun... me amas?- Dijo con algo de miedo en su voz.

-Siempre lo he hecho... perdón si te herí.

Ella derramó un par de lágrimas por el dolor que había causado. Sin embargo, esas lágrimas fueron secadas de inmediato por su amado con el dedo pulgar:

-Eso ya paso. No necesitas pedir perdón. No cuando dos vidas estaban en riesgo. Athena, te he amado desde el día que te conocí, siempre. Te mereces lo mejor...

Y sin más, Kensou toma a Athena de la cintura, la acerca a él y la besa como hacía dos años que no lo hacía. Toda esa espera, toda esa desesperación, toda esa incertidumbre, todo ese dolor... era recompensado en ese instante.

Al terminar el beso, el se acerca y aspira el aroma del cabello de su amada: fresas. Una suave y delicada esencia de fresas inunda sus fosas nasales, a la vez que recuerda ese aroma, el mismo con el cual había alcanzado, llegado y vivido en el cielo tantas veces en el pasado y había dedicado tantos poemas a la autora de tan exquisito perfume.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Me hundo sin ti, no puedo estar con nadie más...

-Yo tampoco. Ni aunque quisiera podría salir con alguien.

Juntan sus frentes y se miran a los ojos:

-Athena, juro que desde este momento no hare más que amarlas, cuidarlas y protegerlas. A ti y a nuestra hija.

Athena se quedo oyendo la confesión detenidamente con una ilusión en su rostro, hasta que se puso a pensar en la última palabra:

-Hija... ¡Minerva...!

Y sale de su trance, con rumbo a la puerta para ver a la pequeña:

-Que forma de romper el momento-, dijo mientras también iba a ver a su ahora hija.

* * *

Ambos se quedan mirando como una pequeña Minerva de casi año y medio comía sus panecillos, uno tras otro casi sin parar, ajena a cierto par de miradas que se posaban sobre ella.

-Luce como tu-, le dice Kensou a Athena, al ver como madre e hija compartían el curioso cabello color purpura. No podía pensar que era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto en toda su existencia: una versión en miniatura de la mujer que el ama, a la cual se muere de ganas de llamarla hija.

-Actúa como tu-, responde Athena. -Tiene esas ganas, ese espíritu, ese ímpetu, que me recuerda tanto a ti. Y ni mencionar su apetito insaciable, sobre todo por los panecillos.

Mientras tanto, Minerva dejo por un momento su bolsita roja y fue por su botecito de leche.

-Ok, admito lo del ímpetu y el hambre. Pero... Minny se parece a ti-, empezó el castaño a manera de juego.

-No, se parece a ti.

-No, a ti.

-No, a ti...

Y después de que Athena hablo, ambos proceden a ver a su hija, la cual estaba bebiendo su leche hasta que sintió las miradas, con lo cual simplemente se paso el trago, ante las sonrisas de sus padres -y una ligera preocupación en su interior por parte de Kensou, tenia esa misma forma de beber, pero sake... lo bueno es que su hija tenia a la mano leche y no alcohol-.

Veredicto: la imagen de Athena y las formas de ser de Kensou.

En eso, la ahora madre recibe una llamada en su celular:

-Eh, ¿podrías cuidar a Minerva por un momento? Necesito dar la dirección para que me dejen el resto del equipaje.

-¿Que? ¿Yo?- Dijo con dudas acerca de si mismo.

-Vamos, si puedes. Minny no muerde, a menos que tengas un panecillo en la mano-, dijo saliendo al patio y yendo a atender la llamada.

Minerva termino de tomar su leche y miro como Kensou hacia algo de estiramientos:

-¿Quieres saber por que estoy haciendo esto?

La niña asiente.

-Bueno, yo soy maestro de artes marciales, y puedo hacer muchos movimientos agiles.

Los ojitos de la niña brillaban de emoción:

-¿Puedes volar?

El castaño se puso a pensar.

-Bueno, volar como los pajaros no, pero puedo alcanzar una buena altura. Aunque eso si, hay que saber aterrizar. ¿Quieres ver como lo hago?

-¡Claro!- Respondió con emoción la pequeña Minerva.

* * *

Athena venía de regreso a la cocina pensativa, sabiendo que era la hora de que Minny supiera la verdad. Esperaba que lo tomara a bien y no los odiara por el resto de su vida.

Le llamo la atención que ya no estuvieran allí, dejando solo los panecillos y la leche, por lo que se puso a buscarlos, hasta que entró al dojo.

Lo que no esperaba es la escena que se encontró al abrir la puerta, , ver a padre e hija juntos: Kensou ejecutando una de sus patadas que lo propulsaban al aire y Minerva observándolo como si fuera lo máximo.

Se veían tan felices en su interacción que le hizo pensar que tal vez ya era el momento de revelar el secreto.

-¡Mami, mami, mira! ¡Está volando! ¿Crees que algún día yo pueda hacerlo así?

-Cuando estés más grande Minny, podrás hacerlo.

-¡Si!

No pudo evitar mirarlos y divertirse un rato, hasta que sintió que la emoción de ambos había pasado y ahora podía abordar temas más serios:

-Eh, Minerva, ven un momento.

La pequeña dejo su posición de admiradora de Kensou y fue en pequeños pasos con su madre.

-Minerva, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que un día conocerías a tu padre?

La niña asiente con ilusión.

Athena toma un suspiro antes de decir la verdad, con una mezcla entre seriedad y tristeza:

-Pues bien... Kensou... es tu padre.

Al momento de escuchar la pequeña Minerva estas palabras, abrió los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho en su corta vida. Camino lentamente con dirección rumbo a su padre, y una vez cerca de él, le estiro un poco la camisa indicando que se agachara para quedar a la misma altura. Una vez allí, Minny miro a los ojos cafés de su progenitor, mientras que miraba su rostro detenidamente.

-Papi...

-Si... hija...

-¿Tu me quieres?

Esto hizo que Kensou soltara una pequeña lágrima, mientras que al fondo Athena ya no se contuvo y no podía dejar de llorar.

-Mucho... te quiero...

-Yo también...

Y con esto Minerva se abrazo firmemente de su padre, derramando pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad por algo que no imaginaba que pudiera llegar a tener, mientras Kensou también sujetaba a su hija como una tabla de madera en alta mar, de la cual no se quería zafar.

Y finalmente, Athena decide unirse al abrazo junto con sus dos amores, feliz de que haya llegado la hora de que estén juntos.

Porque finalmente tienen lo que les hacía falta: un cariño, un amor, una familia.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	4. Familia

**Ok, aquí vamos con el cuarto capítulo, espero que les vaya gustando este fic. Lo siento por la tardanza, esta vida ocupada no me deja tiempo para nada, así que les agradezco que no se tomen a mal la tardanza.**

 **Ahora sí, el capítulo:**

* * *

 **Familia**

* * *

Después de un rato de alegrías y juegos -sobre todo entre padre e hija- la pequeña Minerva cayó presa del cansancio y le llego la hora del sueño -como si no hubiera tenido que ver todas los panecitos suaves dulces que Kensou le dio, a pesar de las advertencias de Athena en cuanto a la hiperactividad por el azúcar-. Una vez que la dejo dormir en su cuarto, regreso para ver todo lo que el pequeño tornado purpura dejo a su paso, y de paso sentía la mirada de su amada que claramente le decía "te lo dije". El castaño solo se encogió de hombros: el había llegado a hacer mucho mas desastre. Esto no era nada en comparación.

Mientras recogían las sillas y los cojines de la sala -para su edad, Minny es muy, pero muy rápida- a Athena una idea le rondaba su mente:

-¿Kensou puedes hacerme un favor?-

Le preguntó mirándolo con una mezcla de dulzura y amor casi idéntica a la de Minerva, solo que sin ese muy sutil toque de la niña.

-Si, dime.

¿Podrías cuidar mañana a Minerva? Tengo que ir buscar un departamento.

En ese momento el mundo de él se detuvo. No, no otra vez:

-¿Qué? No...

-Pero Kensou, yo...

-No Athena, por favor no. No voy a dejar que vivan en algún departamento sucio e inservible. No. Minerva y tú van a vivir aquí... conmigo...

-Pero no puedo llegar aquí así como así...

En un intento de desesperación, Kensou sostiene el rostro de Athena con ambas manos para que lo mirara a los ojos, lo cual le permitió a la mujer verlo a esos iris donde le mostraba esa alma rota que tenía antes de su regreso:

-Mira... mírame a los ojos ¿Ves... lo que soy sin ti? Observa...- señaló hacia el bote de basura lleno de botellas de licor vacías: -Eso es lo que soy sin ti- dijo derramando un par de lágrimas.

Athena se conmueve por la imagen de el quebrándose por segunda vez en el día, después de años de no haberlo visto así.

-Siempre he soñado con formar una familia contigo-, dijo pasando de tomar el rostro de Athena a sus suaves manos: -Esto no es una imposición. Minerva es mi hija también. Voy a cuidar de ella y asegurarme de que tengan todo lo jamás podrían desear.

Athena sonríe ante esta última frase, enternecida al ver de vuelta al chico que conoció:

-¿Y entonces... te quedas?

Se miran directo a los ojos antes de que ella diera su respuesta:

-No me iré más... al menos no por voluntad propia.

Se abrazaron fuertemente sintiendo el calor de ese ser amado que tanta falta les hacía.

-¿Tienes... algo de Minny cuando era una bebé?

-¿Que pregunta es esa? Claro. Le saque muchas fotografías, pero las deje en el maletín que tenía en la entrada.

-Entonces...- el castaño extiende su brazo, -¿vamos por sus cosas, bella dama?

-Me seria de gran ayuda, amable caballero- responde aceptando el gesto y saliendo de la sala como esa pareja que habían sido a escondidas... pero ya no más.

* * *

-Athena, dime ¿que clase de padre soy?

-Uno que hace un par de horas se entero de que lo era y al que no culpo por dejar dormida a su hija mientras fuimos por las cosas a la entrada del dojo.

Ambos sonríen por esos comentarios: si bien Kensou se siente un poco culpable con esto, ella sabe mejor del tema. No hay de que preocuparse.

-¡Espera! Se me acaba de ocurrir algo: ¿Por qué no adaptamos tu antiguo cuarto para que sea el cuarto de Minny, junto con un área de juegos?

-Hmm... Me suena interesante eso... ¿Pero donde dormiría yo?

-Bueno, estaba pensando en... tu sabes...

Kensou no podía expresar lo que trataba de decir, a pesar de haber ya compartido intimidad con Athena en ese momento se sentía como el mismo puberto que no se le podía declarar. Ella, no obstante, entendió el mensaje, por lo que -fuera de lo que ella acostumbra- pone las manos en su cuello para que queden a una altura similar:

-Me encanta su propuesta. Creo que me gustaría tomarle la palabra...- le susurro al oído.

Al pobre se le subió el sonrojo de manera rápida, tanto así que solo pudo salir de su trance con un beso de la mujer que ama.

-Bien, creo que esa respuesta la puedo tomar como un si-, dijo aun sonrojado. -Pero en serio, ¿que le podría poner a Minny para decorar su cuarto y su área de juegos?

-Bueno, le gusta todo lo relacionado a la cocina, especialmente devorar la comida y no dejar nada de alimento para los demás... tenía que ser hija tuya, querido.

El solo se encoge de hombros.

-Pero... creo que desde ahora la tenemos que entrenar.

-¿Debido a la mezcla de tu ascendencia y la mía?

La pelipurpura asiente:

-No sé si Minny sea capaz de soportar tanto...- responde Athena un tanto cabizbaja, a lo que su amado se acerca a ella:

-Sabes, por eso es que nosotros, como sus padres, estaremos allí para ella. Se lo que la gente es capaz de hacer, y créeme que la voy a defender a toda costa. Lo que decida hacer cuando crezca, aquí tendrá a su padre, para apoyarla.

Después se sucede un intervalo de tiempo en el cual compartieron un silencio hasta que fue roto por Kensou:

-¿Que es esto? Dijo señalando al interior del maletín una cajita que decía 'Minny'.

-Son todo lo que tengo de Minerva desde que nació. ¿Quieres verlo?

Kensou asiente, y se acomodan en las sillas frente a la mesa de la cocina para ver las diversas cosas.

* * *

-Todo lo que me perdí... habría dado lo que sea para acompañarte...

-Pero de ser así... tal vez no seguiríamos... con vida... A veces lamento haberlos dañado tanto... a ti y a Minny...- dijo entre sollozos al final.

-Ya... tranquila... eso ya paso. El punto es, que ya estamos juntos: tu, yo, y...

En ese momento se oyen los gritos de...

-...Minerva.

-Um, ¿por qué vas por ella?

Athena había sido madre desde hace un tiempo y Kensou se acaba de convertir en padre -con conocimiento de causa-. Ella pensó que deben acomodarse gradualmente en el trabajo con algunas tareas sencillas a la vez.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

-Por favor, se que puedes. Si pudiste sacar el dojo adelante con el maestro enfermo y unos Bao y Momoko aun muy jóvenes, puedes con una pequeña niña.

Y tras la frase, lo fue empujando poco a poco -tampoco es como si este opusiera mucha resistencia- hasta que lo hizo entrar en el cuarto en el que estaba su hija.

Kensou entró en su habitación en la que Minerva estaba llorando. Sus ojitos color café brillaban mientras ella lloraba y sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas rompieron su corazón.

Minny dejó de llorar y miró al hombre por unos momentos.

Por un instante se había olvidado quién era y dónde estaba. La tarde recién pasada volvió a ella y sonrió al recordar quién era:

-¡Papi!- Ella levantó los brazos, a la espera de ser levantada.

Kensou se la llevó a la sala de estar cuando Athena había iniciado a buscar algo para cocinar.

-¡Hambee!- la pequeña se quejó.

-Estoy en eso cariño, ¿porque no mientras dibujas algo?

Minny asiente mientras agarra sus colores y empieza a colorear.

-¿Perdone, pero quien le dio permiso para usar cosas de la cocina?- Pregunta Kensou en tono de juego.

-La misma persona que me dijo que viviría aquí desde hoy y que dormiría con el-, responde Athena con el mismo tono.

Ambos sonríen y proceden a preparar un aperitivo.

* * *

-Me hubiera gustado estar allí-, dijo el castaño con tristeza al ver una selfie de Athena, con el rostro de cansancio debido al parto, pero a la vez con una ligera sonrisa, cargando a una recién nacida Minerva. Sólo podía imaginarse a sí mismo en esa habitación de hospital, radiante de felicidad.

Él hubiera deseado que la primera vez que llegó a cargar su hija hubiera sido justo después de nacer y no tiempo más tarde.

-Papi, mami.

Una pequeña voz atrae la atención de los adultos.

-Miren-, dijo señalando un dibujo con una capucha roja: -Esta soy yo-, dijo señalando un monito con una canasta y una capucha roja, para posteriormente señalar a los dos más grandes que estaban a los lados -y estos son ustedes- señalando a un espantapájaros y una chica granjera.

El padre de la niña le dedicó una mirada de duda a su mujer:

-¿Mago de Oz?

-Fan del cuento.

-Al menos no dibujó dragones o mitología griega, lo cual me alivia.

-Aun le falta crecer... Quisiera que se quedara así...

-Ya somos dos...

Tras esta plática entre adultos, voltean a ver a su hija, sin saber exactamente que decir en cuanto a su obra:

-¿Les gusto?

Sin embargo, al ver la carita de ilusión de Minny, decidieron dejarlo así, abrazarla, y poner el dibujo en el refrigerador, como un recuerdo de la familia... su familia.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	5. Nuevos tios

**Muy bien, disculpen la tardanza, ya tenía escrito este capitulo y el siguiente -que por cierto ya solo van a ser dos capitulos mas-, y por fin mis deberes me dejaron en paz para poder subir esto.**

 **Espero les guste:**

* * *

 **Nuevos tíos**

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

-Sabes Momo, me preocupa mi hermano.

-Pero, ya no podemos hacer más por él, y lo sabes.

-Si, pero no ha sido el mismo desde ese día. Se ha ido hundiendo cada vez más, y no sé que vaya a hacer algún día.

-Me pregunto que habrá hecho que actué así. No termino de entenderlo: a Kensou siempre le gusto Athena, pero para ponerse así por su desaparición... no lo entiendo.

Bao miro de reojo a su novia: al parecer no lograba captar el posible trasfondo del actuar del ahora maestro.

Ambos iban llegando al dojo de regreso del pueblo cuando sienten una presencia diferente. A ambos les extrañó eso, sobre todo porque esta presencia no era hostil. Aun así, debían andar con cuidado.

Entran al dojo, pero no se encuentran con nadie. Siguen buscando cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la cocina, donde ambos quedan congelados al ver a la persona que los recibe:

-A... A... Athena...

Ninguno de los dos hallaba las palabras correctas para expresar su sorpresa:

-Si chicos. Soy yo.

Ninguno de los dos resiste las ganas para abrazarla con efusividad después de tanto tiempo de no verla.

La escena era conmovedora para Kensou, quien estaba como espectador, hasta que una pequeña Minerva, con un panecillo en mano, le jala del pantalón:

-Papi, ¿quenes son ellos?

Al oír la vocecita, las miradas de Bao y Momoko se dirigieron de inmediato a la niña, llevándose una gran sorpresa al verla:

-¿Acaso esa niña... acaba de llamar "papi" a Kensou?- dice Momoko en shock.

Bao asiente, notando especialmente el cabello purpura de Minny, idéntico al de su madre, así como los ojos cafés y el panecillo que se comía, el cual hacia recordar mucho a su padre.

-Bueno... en cuanto a eso... hay algo que queremos revelarles...-dice una Athena algo nerviosa, a lo que Kensou está en la misma situación.

* * *

-¡U, pa ya! ¡U, pa ya! ¡U, pa ya!

La niña agitaba sus pequeños pies estando sentada en la mesa comiendo un panecito, a la vez que trataba de imitar los ruidos que hacia Kensou cuando ejecutaba sus patadas. Ella estaba ignorante de que sus padres y los recién llegados a casa la veían, notando que efectivamente era una mini Athena con forma de ser de Kensou.

Los más jóvenes terminan de observar a Minerva y dirigen la mirada a los padres de esta:

-Así que tenían una relación y nos la ocultaron...- dice un reflexivo Bao, mientras Momoko no podía ocultar su ligera molestia por esto y del otro lado los ahora padres, algo apenados por tener que revelar esta información ahora y de esta manera.

-Pues durante ese tiempo la ocultaron bien.

El resto de los jóvenes-adultos quedaron sorprendidos ante esta frase:

-No sospeche de nada hasta tu desaparición Athena, y eso fue solo debido el nivel de depresión que llego a tener Kensou. Pero nunca llegue a tener una prueba que confirmara mis sospechas, hasta hoy.

-¿Y nunca pensaste en decirme algo como esto?- le reclama su novia.

Este responde calmadamente:

-No pensé que fueras tan despistada en algo así. Y eso que eres mayor que yo…

La aludida hace un ligero berrinche ante esta última frase:

-Además, nunca tuve pruebas, solo sospechas. No era buena idea revelar mis suposiciones así como así y hundirte mas, hermano.

El aludido sonríe ligeramente:

-Gracias. Lo bueno es que no están en contra de lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

-Aun si lo estuviéramos, estarías con Athena sin dudarlo- responde Momoko.

Ocurre un silencio algo incomodo:

-Y... ¿que opinan de Minerva?- Dice su madre en lo que todos voltean a verla comiendo más panecillos:

-Que para que padre e hija puedan comer como lo hacen normalmente, tendremos que volver a comprar cantidades industriales de comida-, responde Momoko.

-¿Volver?

Bao responde:

-Desde tu desaparición, a mi hermano ya no le daban ganas de comer como lo recuerdas. Mas buen, le dio por seguir "la dieta del maestro", si sabes de lo que hablo.

Athena miro con algo de reproche a Kensou:

-No es por justificarme, pero ya no sabía que hacer. No te hallaba. Pensé que si al maestro eso le funcionó, a mi también me podría servir. Error: si no hubieras regresado, no sé que hubiera sido de mi-, finaliza su explicación con tristeza.

El rostro de Athena cambio a uno de compasión:

-Solo, por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Lo juro por lo que amo: a ti y a nuestra hija.

En eso Kensou procede a besarla ante la mirada de los jóvenes, quienes no saben a ciencia cierta cómo actuar: no es lo mismo imaginar que algún día sucedería algo entre ellos a que realmente ocurra. Y ya hasta con heredera incluida.

-Es curioso verlos así- le dice Bao a su novia, a lo que esta asiente.

Una vez que terminan su beso, Momoko suelta la pregunta incomoda:

-Y viendo a Minerva, ni falta hace preguntar si ustedes ya tuvieron...

-¡MOMOKO!- Exclaman ambos padres sonrojados por completo, a lo que Bao se aguanta la risa y la pequeña Minny no tenía ni idea de la conversación que se desarrollaba.

* * *

-Minerva, ellos son el tío Bao y la tía Momoko.

La pequeña hizo casi lo mismo con ellos que con su padre cuando Athena le revelo su identidad: los mira detenidamente y los abraza, feliz de que ahora si tiene una familia completa.

En cuanto a los ahora tíos, no podían sentirse más contentos con Minny: ella iba a traer la alegría al dojo que no había desde que ellos mismos fueron creciendo y dejaron la niñez.

-Athena, querida... alguna vez te imaginaste que cuando tuviéramos familia, ¿seria así?- pregunta su pareja estrechando su mano con la de ella.

-No, pero al verlo ahora, no cambio lo que ahora tenemos por nada en la vida-, le responde en lo que recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, mirando como el sueño de ambos, una vez lejano, ahora era toda una realidad.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Por cierto, para el proximo capitulo, habra:**

 **L**

 **E**

 **M**

 **O**

 **N**

 **Sobre aviso no hay engaño...**


	6. Danza de amor

**Ahora si, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí viene el siguiente capitulo. Y como les dije, este contiene:**

 **L**

 **E**

 **M**

 **O**

 **N**

 **Como quiera, no se apuren, yo les digo por donde comienza, por si acaso son sensibles a este tipo de relatos, o si no están preparad s para imaginar a Athena y a Kensou en situaciones asi:**

 **Ahora si:**

* * *

 **Danza de amor**

* * *

 **Dos semanas después**

-¿Estas seguro de esto, hermano?

Kensou mira a quien le hizo la pregunta.

-Nunca he estado más seguro en toda mi vida. En especial tratándose de Athena-, responde mirando al objeto que acaba de sacar, el cual tenía guardado en un cajón recóndito y por fin sacaba a luz.

-¿Lo tuviste guardado allí durante dos años?

-Mi idea era decirle la mañana siguiente después de nuestro último encuentro. No espere que partiera durante la madrugada y desapareciera. Sin embargo, esta es la prueba visible de que nunca perdí la esperanza de su regreso.

-¿Y para eso necesitas que Momo y yo cuidemos de Minerva, la llevemos al pueblo a que se divierta y pasemos la noche en un hotel?

-Bueno, si no es mucho pedir...

Bao lo piensa un poco y decide:

-Adelante. Nosotros nos encargamos de su niña. Eso sí, lo que sea que "hagan", que sea dentro del cuarto: no quieren que regresemos a la mañana siguiente y Minny se traume por lo que vea de ustedes.

Kensou solo sonríe y choca la palma de su mano con la de Bao.

-Cuenta con ello hermano.

* * *

 **Mas tarde**

Era una noche idílica: temperatura agradable, cielo despejado, estrellas brillantes, luna llena... un fondo ideal para una cita con cena incluida en el patio del dojo:

-Wow, nunca me imagine que pudieras cocinar tan bien-, exclama una sorprendida Athena, quien usaba un vestido de tirantes color rojo y zapatillas del mismo color, después de probar un poco de salmón ahumado con un sabor peculiar.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, sino al viejo libro de recetas del maestro. ¿Quien diría que su sake tendría más funciones útiles?- responde su amado, vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata azul y zapatos de vestir después de tomar un trago de su copa con vino tinto.

-Lo que por cierto me recuerda: ¿era necesario comprar esa botella de vino?

-¿Lo dices por el precio o por el consumo?- pregunta el castaño, a lo que recibe una mirada inquisidora: -Ok, ya entendí. Pero lo hice porque esta es una ocasión especial: es la primera vez en dos años que estamos en una cita tú y yo, a solas.

-Y sin disfraces ni escondernos, lo cual agradezco mucho-, añade la pelipurpura en lo que toma un trago de vino y ambos miran el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y con la luna llena en su máximo esplendor.

Ese era el momento de actuar:

-Athena...- dice al momento en que se pone de pie, obteniendo su atención:

-Desde que te conocí, caí rendido a tus pies. Cuando finalmente me aceptaste, fue un sueño hecho realidad. Y a pesar de los problemas, tengo más que claro que te amo, y quiero compartir mi vida contigo...- dice en lo que se arrodilla frente a su asiento, teniendo a la mano una cajita cuadrada particular, a lo que aludida pone una mano en su boca, empezando a sollozar:

-Asamiya Athena, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella no podía detener sus lágrimas de la emoción al ver el anillo con pequeñas gemas incrustadas en colores naranja y celeste. Sin embargo, tenía muy clara su respuesta:

-Si... si... si...

Aliviado por la respuesta positiva, le pone el anillo, a lo que posteriormente la besa de manera suave, expresando con acciones lo que en palabras se puede quedar corto.

Se separaron para tomar aire, en lo que Athena aprovecha para mirar a más detalle el anillo ahora en su mano:

-¿Por eso planeaste todo esto? ¿Para... pedirme matrimonio?

-En parte sí. Desde hace dos años.

-¿Que?- pregunta con sorpresa.

-Si. Pensaba en decirte la mañana siguiente a nuestra última vez, pero... no te halle más. Fui enloqueciendo conforme pasaron los días, meses y no te hallaba. Pero nunca me deshice del anillo. Tenía fe, en que un día volverías, y aquí estas... Mi Athena.

Ella no pudo contener las emociones y lo besa nuevamente, pero ahora con una intensidad mayor al primero, rebosante de felicidad, confirmando que él es el amor de su vida.

 **(N.A. Aquí empieza la parte lemon… Recomendado escuchar la canción, para aderezar la lectura: watch?v=XyL5rTtVQ3U)**

El beso se fue intensificando, propiciado por el sabor del vino tinto que habían consumido anteriormente y el cual había quedado impregnado en los labios de la persona amada, del cual querían sentir la textura:

* * *

 **El vino es mejor en tu boca**

 **te amo es más tierno en tu voz**

 **la noche en tu cuerpo es más corta**

 **me estoy enfermando de amor.**

* * *

-Athena... debemos parar... aquí no...

-Lo se... cuarto, ya...

Ante esas órdenes, Kensou no hacía sino obedecerlas: la carga rumbo al cuarto que ahora comparte con ella.

Cierra el cuarto tras de ellos, y la deja caer suavemente sobre la cama, en la cual a pesar de la penumbra podía apreciar su cuerpo, sus ojos, su cabello largo, mirándola embelesado por tanta belleza: Athena era igual o incluso más hermosa de lo que la recordaba:

* * *

 **Quisiera caminar tu pelo**

 **quisiera hacer noche en tu piel**

 **pensar que fue todo un sueño**

 **después descubrirte otra vez.**

* * *

Ella lo jaló de la corbata, así como posteriormente le quita esta, el saco y le abre los botones de la camisa. Pero él no se quedaría atrás: toma con sus manos los tirantes del vestido, los quita y empieza a bajarlo, para encontrarse con los pechos de Athena no cubiertos por sostén alguno.

Después de quitar por completo esta prenda y de que la pelipurpura hiciera lo mismo con su camisa y sus pantalones, procede a besarla nuevamente, saciando gradualmente toda esa necesidad acumulada al haber transcurrido dos largos años de sufrimiento para ambos.

De allí pasa a besar su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales primero acaricia con la yema de sus dedos y posteriormente los besa, primero uno y posteriormente el otro, provocando que su amada produzca sonidos que para él son autentica música para sus oídos:

* * *

 **Quisiera beber de tu pecho**

 **la miel del amanecer**

 **mis dedos buscando senderos**

 **llegar al fin de tu ser**

* * *

No obstante, el recorrido no paraba allí: emprendió un viaje gradual rumbo hacia el sur, palpando la suavidad de su vientre plano y liso -que si no lo supiera, no imaginaria que ya es madre- con destino a su intimidad.

Procede a eliminar la última prenda que porta su cuerpo, así como la suya propia para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

Estando ambos ya como vinieron al mundo, Kensou procede a acariciar su intimidad, logrando que Athena gima de autentico placer:

-Ah... ah... mas... mas...

Y el procedió a descender su rostro para poder acariciar a su intimidad, un autentico santuario para él, con el objetivo de besar esa zona y venerarla de tal manera que siga profiriendo esas deleitables exclamaciones de placer.

Una vez que llego al orgasmo, Athena se dejó venir, haciendo que al momento Kensou tuviera la oportunidad de probar de probar un poco de la fuente divina que solo a él le había sido concedido.

Aunque aún faltaba algo más, algo que estaban deseosos de hacer: un baile. Si, una danza de amor, entre dos personas que se aman:

-¿Estas lista?

-Para ti siempre mi amor. Juntos.

* * *

 **Bailar el vals de las olas**

 **cuerpo a cuerpo tu y yo**

 **fundirme contigo en la sombra**

 **y hacerte un poema de amor**

* * *

El castaño empezó a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de su amada. Eso sí, lo hacía lentamente, para evitar que le doliera como ocurrió la primera vez. Pero Athena solo mostró unas cuantas señales de incomodidad, principalmente por la abstinencia de dos años desde la última vez de ambos, lo que tranquilizó a Kensou y le confirmo que aun en su desaparición, le fue fiel.

Una vez que se amoldaron, empezó la danza en medio de la penumbra que prevalecía en ese cuarto. Primero de manera lenta y suave, para poco a poco ir dando paso a movimientos más intensos, al mejor estilo de una coreografía.

Recordaron como lo hacían aquellas ocasiones en su entonces relación clandestina, con el riesgo de que en aquellos tiempos alguien los descubrieran, y ahora lo repetían, pero ya sin nada que ocultar, ni siquiera a ellos mismos.

Se aman con todo su ser, desatando cabalmente todo el amor y la pasión, y sorprendiéndose de paso por lo ocurrido: cuando se conocieron ninguno de los dos se hubieran imaginado que todo esto pasaría en sus respectivas vidas. Pero los tiempos cambian.

Porque ya no eran un chico y una chica: sino un hombre y una mujer.

* * *

 **Y amarte como yo lo haría:**

 **como un hombre a una mujer**

 **tenerte como cosa mía**

 **y no podérmelo creer**

* * *

Iban llegando al clímax, declarando su amor incondicional:

-Athena... Eres mía... Mía... Te amo...

-Y yo a ti... Eres parte de mi...

-Toda la vida... Si...

-Si... Si...

Y así, ambos llegaron al clímax, felices de amarse con todo su corazón, llegando al éxtasis juntos, tal como lo habían hecho varias veces antes, y ahora sí, sin tener que ocultar sus sentimientos ni su relación, ni a sus amigos ni al mundo en general.

* * *

 **Tan mía, mía, mía, mía...**

 **¡Que eres parte de mi piel!**

 **Conocerte fue mi suerte,**

 **amarte es un placer, mujer.**

* * *

Una vez que el salió de su interior, proceden a taparse con una sabana, abrazados, en contacto piel con piel por primera vez en mucho tiempo:

-Athena, te amo. Eres más de lo que alguna vez pedí.

-Opino igual. Te amo, Kensou.

Y con eso, proceden a dormirse, soñando en un brillante futuro que ahora vislumbran en familia, una familia unida y feliz.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **El siguiente, ultimo capitulo, ya para cerrar esta historia, espérenlo…**


	7. Nueva generación

**Ultimo capitulo, muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, por fin hoy la cierro, me siento satisfecho con lo realizado y ha llegado un punto donde se culmina un proyecto. El momento es este.**

 **Disfruten el ultimo capitulo, y la aparicion especial de un personaje clasico. La pista: es de los que mas habla ingles en una KOF. Disfruten el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Nueva generación**

* * *

 **Trece años después**

Quien diría que el tiempo pasa tan rápido, tanto así que en un parpadeo se termina la adolescencia, llegan los hijos y en lo que menos uno imagina estos ya empiezan a caminar por sí mismos en la vida. Todo en lo que pareciera un instante.

Eso es lo que piensa una mujer de alrededor de 36 años de cabello largo color purpura, trenzado y dejándolo reposar sobre su hombro derecho, en lo que veía desde el palco que tienen asignado por el momento al público en el estadio para el nuevo torneo KOF que en esta ocasión se efectuaba.

Antes utilizaba cada atuendo variado y diferente para cada edición, siguiendo la moda de esos días y un poco obligada por la disquera, que quería usar su imagen para a la vez promocionarla en su carrera musical.

Hasta en eso ella ha cambiado: ahora usa una blusa de manga corta color blanco, un chaleco rojo, mismo color de la falda -un poco más abajo de la rodilla-, y calcetas largas color blanco. Una combinación algo retro, pero que teniendo en cuenta quien lo portaba, la hacía ver como ella misma, pero sin desentonar con la edad que tiene.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que ella había participado, junto con él en ese entonces vivo maestro Chin... y con él. Con el chico que nunca la dejo, en ninguna circunstancia. Del que gradualmente se enamoró. Y del cual ahora puede decir, con anillo en mano como prueba, que son marido y mujer.

-Extrañabas un ambiente como este, ¿verdad Athena?

Volteó a ver a la persona que le hizo esta pregunta: un hombre de cabello castaño ahora con una barba completa -eso sí, bien arreglada-, vestido con una camisa oriental color verde con toques en rojo, pantalón verde y botas. Si, era él: el mismo Kensou con quien estaba unida en matrimonio. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el chico algo enclenque que conoció en aquellos años tomaría ese aspecto.

Y sin mencionar que vestidos ambos así se puede prestar para una idea digna de los juegos de rol que descubrieron ya una vez casados:

-Tu al menos viniste un torneo después con los chicos.

-No me hagas recordar eso, fue una mala experiencia.

-¿Por...?

-Recuerda como me hallaste en esos días... lo bueno es que me ayudaste a ir eliminando "la dieta del maestro".

-Oh, ya recuerdo.

Kensou se acerca más a su esposa hasta tenerla frente a frente:

-Desde que te conocí fuiste mi razón de existir, y aun eres mi motor. Gracias por todo.

-No, yo soy quien debe agradecerte por lo que me has brindado: tu amor, tu cariño, Minerva, una familia... no habría por donde acabar esta lista. Te amo mi guerrero.

-Y yo a ti mi diosa.

Y gradualmente unen sus labios para darse ese beso lleno de pasión que tanto querían en ese momento, expresándose esas frases que habían pronunciado ahora en acciones, disfrutando tal como en esos días de juventud...

-No quisiera interrumpirlos, pero mejor vayan a buscar un motel...

Al oír la voz, de inmediato ambos se separan, para ver a la persona que había hablado: una chica de no más de 15 años con una capa azul cubriendo todo su cuerpo, dejando visible solo su rostro, el cual mostraba con una sonrisa burlona:

-Minerva, no vuelvas a entrar sin avisar de esa forma-, la regaña su madre.

-Si, ¿que tal si ocurre otra situación y lo ves?

Ante la afirmación de su padre, Minny solo resopla:

-No estaría tan sorprendida en ese caso. Al menos, no tanto como él:

Y acto seguido, señaló a la puerta, donde se veía a un tipo de cabello largo rubio, de más de 40 años seguramente, con chaqueta de aviador color marrón y jeans, boquiabierto ante la escena que llego a presenciar:

-¿Terry?- pregunto el matrimonio.

-¿Lo conocen?

El aludido apenas logra ir saliendo de la impresión:

-S... Son... Son ustedes... Wow, that's great!

Entra de inmediato para saludar a ambos después de muchos años de que ninguno de los dos apareciera en lo absoluto:

-Que gusto de verlos, quien diría que esta chiquilla perdida me guiaría hasta ustedes.

-¿Perdida?

-Si Athena, venia de la parte donde tienen algo de alimentos para los participantes, y no sabía donde era el palco donde estaba.

-Me pregunto que habrá estado haciendo allí-, dice Kensou alzando una ceja, imaginando que ya desfalco todas las provisiones para los participantes, a lo que Minerva se sonroja un poco al sentirse descubierta.

-Por cierto, la última vez que vino este chico, dijo que era el maestro de su dojo, ¿acaso ella es uno de tus alumnos?

Athena y Kensou se sintieron atrapados: era hora de al menos confesarle a una persona la verdad antes de que al resto del mundo.

-Minny, quítate la capa.

-¿Segura? Digo, este luce como un vago…

-Si, hazlo.

Ella, algo dudosa de la petición de su madre, lo hace, dejando al Bogard aun mas sorprendido que al inicio, sobre todo al mirarla a detalle: cabello largo y suelto color purpura, ojos cafés, vestida con blusa de manga corta color blanca, encima otra blusa de botones -esta última abierta- de color azul, shorts azules, calcetines blancos y tenis azules, sujetando en una mano una bolsa de papel con panecillos.

-No... ¿Really? Quieren decir que...

Terry recibe la respuesta al unísono:

-Si. Minerva es nuestra hija.

El vago rubio siguió con su expresión de sorpresa:

-Oh God, this is too much! I can't believe it!

Y acto seguido, procedió a mirar a Minerva con una sonrisa burlesca:

-Me sorprende que hayas nacido, sobre todo sabiendo cómo eran tus padres en esos años. ¿Sabias que halle a tu padre varias veces bajo una escalera sin saber cómo declarársele a tu madre? Que por cierto lo confieso: los consejos te di no eran muy buenos que digamos.

-Te lo dije y lo repito: Athena nunca fue ni será como las chicas de South Town-, responde Kensou, a lo que las pelipurpuras –madre e hija- no saben exactamente de que hablan.

-En fin, eso lo dejamos para otro día… But, really wow, nunca pensé que algún día ustedes dos...- hace una seña con una mano juntando los dedos índice y medio, haciendo que Athena y Kensou enrojecieran ante lo que el americano daba a entender.

-¿Pues como cree que nací? Que yo sepa no existe el sexo por telepatía, así que quitando la ciencia, la única forma de hacer que hubiera nacido es...

-¡MINERVA!- Gritan sus padres al unísono, muertos de vergüenza, mientras Terry no se puede controlar la risa:

-Ha, ha, ha, ha... Me agrada esta chiquilla, es mas despierta y directa que ustedes dos juntos a esa edad-, le dice a Athena y Kensou, quienes aun intentan recuperarse del sonrojo.

-OK, ya pase mucho tiempo fuera, iba a otra cosa y tengo que regresar. Ustedes no son los únicos que tienen prole presente, saben.

-¿El lobo solitario ya paso a integrar una manada?-, le pregunta el castaño.

-Mentiría si dijera que no...-, dice en lo que toma camino para salir del palco -¡Nos vemos luego chicos!

-¡Ya no somos chicos!

-¡Es la costumbre!-, se oye la voz del rubio a lo lejos.

Una vez que Terry se fue definitivamente, Athena y Kensou voltean a ver a Minerva, quien estaba tranquilamente comiendo el penúltimo de los panecillos que había traído:

-Minerva, ¿era necesario decir eso?

La aludida se encogió de hombros a la pregunta del castaño:

-Es conocimiento general, no es mi culpa que cuando me tuvieron no usaran condón y en veces les dé ganas de traerme un hermano.

-Pero esa no es la forma apropiada de decirlo.

-Mama, los tres sabemos que si yo no hacia la burla en cuanto a cómo los encontramos y demás, lo iba a hacer el tal Terry. Y que por lo visto, se le da muy bien bromear de ese tipo de cosas.

-Ay Minerva...

Si, Terry tiene toda la razón: ella es mas despierta de mente que sus progenitores -ambos- cuando estos tenían esa edad.

Athena se sobaba la sien cuando el tema pasó a otro asunto: la guerra de miradas entre padre e hija -cada uno en un extremo de la mesa- por el último panecillo, que se encontraba en medio.

-Dámelo.

-No.

-Soy tu padre.

-Nunca lo negué.

-¿Y entonces?

-No tienes derecho a quitarme mi comida.

-Eso es desobediencia.

-Lo llamo supervivencia.

Athena se cansó de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos, así que uso sus poderes para teletransportar el panecillo, aparecerlo en su mano, y para terminar la discusión, comerlo ella misma, para desilusión de su esposo y su hija.

-No hay panecillo, no hay discusión-, termina por decir Athena, una vez que terminó de comer.

-Tenía hambre-, implora Kensou.

-Mi panecillo-, Minny hace un puchero.

Y no les dio tiempo para reclamar más:

-Cinco minutos.

Se oye al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que los integrantes se preparan para pasar al escenario.

-Minny ponte de nuevo la capa, cariño espero que no hayas traído nada de eso...

-Ya lo sabes, cero "dieta del maestro".

-Bien, vamos por todo.

Y el equipo sale para su presentación oficial.

* * *

Ya estaban cerca de salir al estadio para la presentación formal, siendo los últimos en entrar y habiendo tres o cuatro equipos por delante de ellos, cuando a Athena le llegó una duda:

-Kensou... ¿Estas seguro ahora de no haber querido cambiar el apellido de Minerva cuando pasamos a vivir juntos?

El castaño le sonríe cálidamente a su mujer:

-Tu bien sabes mi pasado: no tenía un apellido hasta que el maestro Chin me puso uno para cuestiones legales. Y si me lo preguntas, me gusta más así como se le oye a Minny.

-Si tú lo dices...

Ambos adultos ven que la joven Minerva se mueve algo incomoda, y no es por la capa:

-Extrañas al resto de la familia, ¿no es así?

Esta se sobresalta ante la pregunta:

-¿Es muy notorio, papá?

-Bastante. Ahora veo el porqué otra gente decía lo mismo de mi en esos tiempos.

Minny mira hacia el suelo:

-Si. Extraño a los tíos.

-¿Solo a los tíos, o también a tu "primo"?

Se sobresalta ante la pregunta, que hace alusión al hijo de Bao y Momoko, tres años menor que ella:

-¿Que? Bueno, yo... No... Digo, si, pero...

-Tranquila, tranquila... no te desesperes, hay tiempo. Además, tú tienes una ventaja comparado a mi cuando tenía tu edad...

Minerva se queda con duda en cuanto a lo que el castaño se refiere, y lo cual dice en voz baja:

-Ese chico no puede ser más despistado que tu madre.

-Los estoy oyendo, saben-, se oye la voz de Athena, a lo que Kensou y Minerva se quedan como de piedra por un momento:

-Luego platicamos más de eso.

-Está bien, papa.

Finalmente es el turno de ellos para pasar:

"DESPUES DE UNA DESAPARICION PROLONGADA, HACIENDO SU REGRESO TRIUNFAL AL TORNEO: ¡ATHENA ASAMIYA!"

La mujer entra haciendo una de sus viejas poses, aunque ya algo más moderada, principalmente para mostrarse de acuerdo a su edad, lo cual no molesta al público, se le entrega como en los viejos tiempos.

"DE ALUMNO A MAESTRO, MOSTRANDO UNA EVOLUCION TOTAL COMPARADA A COMO LO CONOCIMOS LA PRIMERA VEZ: ¡SIE KENSOU!"

Este entro caminado sin prisas, en contraste radical a como era antes, lo cual percibió el público, además de su apariencia: ya no era la de chico, sino de hombre, con la cual atraía a las mujeres, para celos y pesar de su esposa.

"Y POR ULTIMO: LA HEREDERA, PORTADORA DE DOS PODERES, FUTURA GUERRERA JUSTICIERA, HACIENDO SU PRESENTACION OFICIAL: ¡MINERVA ASAMIYA!

Todo el estadio -excepto Terry, quien alzó el pulgar al momento- se sorprendió al oír el nombre.

Y aun mas al ver a Minerva en persona después de que aventó definitivamente la capa, haciendo un salto hacia adelante, aterrizando de pie, y haciendo con la mano izquierda la señal de "amor y paz".

Era como retroceder en el tiempo y ver a Athena vestida como Kensou. E incluso actuando como este. Toda una fusión para los fans de la vieja escuela.

Pero era más que eso. No era simplemente el molde físico de su madre con la forma de ser de su padre.

Era mucho más.

Y todos lo iban a ver.

Ella iba a demostrar que valía por si misma:

-Recuerden mi nombre: ¡Minerva Asamiya!

"¡Y ELLOS SON EL PSYCHO SOLDIERS TEAM!"

El estadio estalla en júbilo y la familia allí presente sabe que es hora de pelear juntos, como en la vida, como una verdadera familia.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. La inclusión de Terry fue un ¿por que no?. El tipo es alguien muy alivianado y procura llevarse bien con toda la gente, no solo en un torneo, sino en general -con una clara excepcion en caso de que tu nombre sea Geese Howard-. Y quería agregarle ese toque adicional.**

 **En fin, aquí esta todo mi trabajo. Espero lo aprecien. Saludos.**


End file.
